


То, что пошло не так

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге в Скайфолл М рассказывает Бонду историю Тьяго Родригеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что пошло не так

Она проснулась оттого, что машину подбросило на ухабе. «Астон Мартин» летел по пустынной дороге; вокруг простирались поля, затянутые предрассветной дымкой. Поддавшись неожиданному порыву, Оливия дотянулась до ручки и повернула её несколько раз, открывая окно. В салон ворвался холодный воздух, пахнущий сырой землёй, туманом и подгнившим сеном. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз вдыхала эти запахи, а не пары бензина. Она давно не выезжала за пределы города. Очень давно.

Бонд искоса посмотрел на неё, чуть повернув голову, и снова уставился на дорогу.

— Нам осталось ещё около трёх часов, — проронил он наконец.

— Ничего подальше вы придумать не могли? — проворчала Оливия.

Бонд лишь ухмыльнулся. Снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь ровным рокотом двигателя и шумом воздуха, врывавшегося сквозь опущенное стекло. Поморщившись, Оливия подняла его обратно.

— Расскажите о нём.

— Простите?

Бонд мог спрашивать лишь об одном человеке, но Оливия не собиралась о нём говорить. Не сейчас, не здесь, да и, откровенно говоря, вообще нигде и никогда.

Он снова глянул на неё.

— То, как он говорил о вас… Вы были для него не просто начальницей. Он относился к вам, как к матери, и для этого вы должны были дать ему повод. Вы были близки?

Он так и не произнёс имени вслух, и Оливия была ему за это благодарна. Потому что Бонд определённо спрашивал не о Рауле Сильве. Он спрашивал о Тьяго Родригесе, и это было ещё хуже.

— Зачем вам это? — резко спросила она.

— Я хочу знать, с кем имею дело.

— Эта история вам не поможет.

— Позвольте мне решить самому.

— Позвольте мне решить самой, какой информацией с вами делиться, — огрызнулась Оливия.

Бонд насмешливо хмыкнул, и она раздражённо отвернулась к окну.

— Он сказал, что мы похожи, — заговорил Бонд снова через некоторое время. — Это правда?

— Отчасти, — почти сразу откликнулась Оливия. Она уже понимала, что за три часа, остававшиеся до пункта назначения, она либо убьёт Бонда, либо сдастся и расскажет то, что он хотел услышать. Возможно, ей стоило сдаться сейчас и не тратить попусту нервы. — Вы пришли в МИ-6 в куда более зрелом возрасте, полностью сформировавшейся личностью. Вас было сложнее втиснуть в рамки, обусловленные нашей работой, но у вас был за плечами опыт и понимание своих реальных возможностей. Самомнение что у вас, что у Тьяго, зашкаливало одинаково, — язвительно фыркнула она, и произнесённое вслух имя отозвалось глухой болью в сердце, — но в вашем случае оно хотя было как-то оправданно. Тьяго же был мальчишкой. Смышлёным и талантливым — слишком талантливым, как показало время, — но слишком порывистым и амбициозным. Он не мечтал о моём кресле — о нет, вершиной его устремлений была работа в поле, он мнил себя прирождённым шпионом, гениальным аналитиком и непревзойдённым хакером, всё в одном лице. И, должна признать, у него был потенциал. При должной подготовке из него вышел бы со временем блестящий агент, разносторонний и подходящий для самого широкого спектра операций. Пожалуй, он превзошёл бы и вас.

— Дайте угадаю: юного Тьяго разочаровали поставленные вами сроки?

Оливия вздохнула.

— Вы решили, что он видел во мне мать, — это не вполне верно. — Говорить об этом было тяжело, тем более с Бондом, с которым она едва не допустила — не допустила ли? — ту же ошибку, что и с Тьяго. — Я относилась к нему как к сыну, правда. В моём подчинении в то время было не так много агентов, с каждым я была знакома лично, каждый был мне по-своему дорог. Тьяго был самым молодым, яркий и горячий — обжигающий уголь, который, однако, так легко раскрошить в пыль. Я не доверяла его подготовку никому, занимаясь этим лично. Неудивительно, что он тоже привязался ко мне, но его привязанность была иного рода.

— Он влюбился, — почти с удивлением констатировал Бонд. — Не ожидал в этой истории такого поворота. Вы потому и сдали его, не так ли? Поняли, что что-то пошло не так, испугались и поспешили избавиться от источника возможного неудобства.

— 007, вы переходите границы, — процедила Оливия, вспыхнув от гнева. Она не для того исповедовалась ему, чтобы получить в ответ обвинения.

Бонд снова замолчал.

— Если вы пытаетесь найти параллели с вашей собственной историей, то можете не искать: их нет. Как бы Сильве ни хотелось, чтобы вы были похожи, это не так. Я не пыталась избавиться от вас. Я не считаю, что вы вышли из-под контроля, — будем откровенны, мне никогда не удавалось вас контролировать, но вам, в отличие от Тьяго, всегда хватало мозгов провести мысленную границу, за которую не стоит заступать. Наше с вами понимание, где именно должна пролегать эта граница, нередко расходится, но до тех пор, пока ваши действия не ставят безопасность страны под угрозу, я готова это терпеть.

«Я доверяю вам», — могла бы она добавить, но не стала говорить очевидного. Она ехала с Бондом по безлюдной глуши в ещё большую глушь, потому что во всей Англии — во всём интересовавшем её мире — не было больше ни одного человека, которому она могла бы доверить свою жизнь. 

— Я почти готов его жалеть, — хмыкнул Бонд.

— Не стоит, — жёстко одёрнула Оливия. — Моей вины в гибели Тьяго Родригеса не меньше, чем его собственной. Пусть его история служит вам уроком, но не смейте — слышите? — не смейте жалеть его или, тем более, сравнивать с собой.

— А если бы я в вас влюбился? — промурлыкал Бонд, переходя на привычный насмешливый тон. Если у него и остались для неё обвинения, он явно предпочёл оставить их при себе.

Если бы он в неё влюбился, ей стоило бы сразу заказать себе гроб. Но этого она тоже не стала говорить.

— Не отвлекайтесь от дороги, 007, — пробурчала она вместо этого.

Солнце уже начинало подниматься, первые лучи резко очерчивали профиль Бонда, обтекая его золотом, дымка над простиравшимися вокруг полями поднялась выше и тоже золотилась, и Оливии пришло в голову, что даже если ей не суждено вернуться в Лондон, одно это зрелище стоило того, чтобы позволить Бонду её спасать.


End file.
